


Lay Back

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Paul being treated how he deserves to be treated, Polyamory, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Jesus has been ridiculously stressed out since Maggie left The Hilltop and left him in charge, Aaron and Daryl decide they need to help him relax.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Aaron/Jesus (Walking Dead), Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lay Back

**Author's Note:**

> reupload of my old deteled work

Paul walked along the perimeter of the gardens, taking measurements in his head and taking notes of how the certain things were growing.

"What are you doing?" Daryl asked, approaching from behind and coming to a stop with his arms folded over his chest.

Paul looked over his shoulder at him for a moment, "Tammy Rose wants to extend the garden because she and Enid are arguing about who's space is where,"

"I thought Enid just got given a new bed?" Daryl replied, following Paul as he continued to walk.

Paul sighed heavily and rubbed between his brows with two fingers, "Yeah, but she's already filled it and needs for space for the medicinal herbs. Tammy Rose isn't happy about that, and the two of them are close to biting each other's heads off unless I find a solution,"

"Why is it up to you to find a solution?" Daryl said, "It's their damn problem,"

Paul came to a stop, turned to face him and glared, "Well, considering that I'm The Hilltop's leader, any problem is my problem," He said, bitterness in his voice just at the word 'leader.'

"It's a bloody garden bed. Surely it can't be that big of a deal," Daryl said.

Paul rolled his eyes and began moving again, "Just piss off and let me work," He snapped.

Daryl's brows raised but chose to ignore Paul's behavior due to the man's current mental state. He was 5ft7 of raging stress and exhaustion and in desperate need of a damn break.

To avoid an argument, Daryl did as Paul asked and left the gardens and headed back to the front gates to leave him alone. It was late afternoon anywhere, Aaron should be back at their house by now and done with patrolling the perimeter.

* * *

As expected, Aaron was sat on the bed when Daryl returned to the house. He looked freshly showered, his hair still wet and droplets of water in his beard.

"Hey, babe," Aaron greeted him, looking up at him over his book and giving him a smile.

"Hey," Daryl replied, leaning down and giving Aaron a kiss before he headed into the bathroom to shower.

He re-entered the bedroom fifteen minutes later, having scrubbed himself clean of the day's sweat and dirt, and he had put on a clean pair of boxers. Aaron was still on the bed when he came out, and Daryl made his way over, he collapsed down on the mattress beside the tall, curly-headed man, and threw an arm over his stomach as he looked up at him.

"You okay?" Aaron asked him, dog-earing the book and placing it down on the nightstand.

Daryl hummed softly, trailing his fingers over Aaron's stomach, "Can we talk about Paul?" He asked.

Aaron quickly nodded, "You worried about him too?" He asked, rolling onto his side so that he could face him.

Daryl nodded, "He's just so fucking stressed and exhausted. He's putting too much on himself, and it's making him a snippy asshole,"

Aaron nodded in agreement, "He just needs to take a break, let himself relax, take his mind off everything and think about himself for a change.

"We need to do something for him," Daryl said.

* * *

It was late when Paul finally walked through the door that led him into the bedroom.

Daryl and Aaron were waiting for him, they had stood up from where they were laying on the bed when they heard Paul making his way up the stairs.

Paul was barely in the room for a few seconds, his mouth open to greet them before Aaron placed both hands on his chest and shoved him hard so that his back collided with the wall.

"Ow, what the fuck," Paul hissed at him, hands going to Aaron's waist, ready to maneuver him off him.

Daryl moved beside him then, his hands holding Jesus' waist firmly, "Shh," He said, and then leaned forward and placed his lips on Paul's cheek, beginning to kiss across his face and down his neck.

"What are you's doing?" Paul asked confused, grunting when Aaron pushed him up against the wall harder, slotting a leg between his.

Aaron hummed softly, cupped one of Paul's cheeks and made him look at him, "You haven't been yourself for a while. We're gonna help you relax, okay? Just do as we say,"

Paul crinkled his nose at that, but before he could say anything, Aaron was moving him again, pushing him down onto the bed. Paul bounced on the mattress a couple of times, blinking up at them once he settled.

"I'm… I'm not… I don't…" Jesus stuttered, beginning to breathe heavily as he swallowed thickly.

Daryl recognised his nerves, and carefully climbed down on top of him. He planted his ass on Paul's stomach, and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"It's okay," Daryl said softly, "You can say no. You can say no now, halfway through, one minute in, whenever the hell you want,"

Aaron was on the bed then, laying down on his side and propping himself up on an elbow so he could look down at Paul. Paul looked up at him, his pupils were blown wide as he swallowed again.

"We just wanna make you relax, babe," Aaron told him, trailing his fingers over Paul's flushed cheek, "We want you to forget about everything else, everything that's stressing you out. Just put all your focus and attention on Daryl and me, just lay back and don't worry about a thing, let us make you feel good,"

Paul was quiet for several long moments, rotating his attention between the both of them, he licked his lips, "You'll stop if I say so?" He asked, "I mean- I know you will, of course… It's just,"

Daryl cut off the stuttering younger man, by leaning down and pushing his lips onto Paul's, kissing him hard and filthily.

"Shh, it's okay," Daryl said softly when he pulled back, "You don't need to explain yourself, we know you trust us, that you're just nervous," He said, and Paul immediately nodded in confirmation.

Aaron tapped Paul's cheek to get his attention, and smiled when he looked at him, "Would you feel better using mine and Daryl's safe words if you needed to?" Aaron said.

He and Daryl used the color safe word system: Red for stop, green for go, orange for slow down, softer, or too much. Very rarely did they have to use red, but Paul still emphasized that it was very important that they did if they ever needed to. Paul took the safe words and consent very seriously, so Aaron knew that bringing them up, would confirm for Paul what he already knew. That he and Daryl would do the same. They didn't plan on doing anything extravagant that would put Paul anywhere close to using the 'red' safe word, but they knew that mentioning them would make Paul feel more comfortable.

Paul paused in thought again, "Okay, yeah," He said eventually, his voice already laced with arousal.

Both Aaron and Daryl smiled, and Aaron leaned down to kiss him before he stood back up.

Daryl stood up also. Paul attempted to get up, propping himself up on his elbows but Aaron reached over, placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

Paul huffed as his back connected with the mattress again, but he learned his lesson and didn't attempt to sit back up.

Daryl smirked at him, and then quickly removed his boxers. As the boxers were the only clothing he was wearing, he was undressed long before Aaron was decided to get started on getting Paul naked.

Paul had already taken his boots and socks off, so Daryl was able to reach for his pants first. He undid the man's belt, and then pulled his cargo pants and boxers down his muscled legs. Daryl hummed at the sight of his naked lower half, running his big hands up down his pale thighs, giving them firm squeezes, but purposely avoiding Paul's cock which was beginning to harden.

Paul watched him with interested, his arms flat on the bed.

"I love your legs," Daryl said, giving them attention for a few moments longer before he moved his hands higher and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Paul chuckled softly and spread his legs a little so that Daryl could sit a bit more comfortably as he removed his shirt.

Aaron appeared then, and he didn't hesitate to push his hand in between Paul and Daryl's bodies and wrap a gentle hand around Paul's balls, gently rolling them.

Paul gasped, "Oh, shit," He said, squirming.

Daryl smirked a little and opened Paul's now unbuttoned shirt. He couldn't take it off without pulling Paul up so he could get it over his shoulders, so he just pushed it to the side to expose the front of Paul's torso. They could take it off properly later if they needed to.

"Love your chest and stomach even more than your legs," Daryl said as he took in the pale skin.

Paul smiled a little but couldn't say anything as Aaron was still paying a distracting amount of attention to his balls.

Paul did have a genuinely gorgeous chest and stomach. His skin was pale, with light hair dusting between his pecks and around his nipples, with a darker trail from his belly button down to his trimmed pubes. Paul had ridiculously hard abs, which wasn't surprising because of all of the working out and training the younger man did.

Daryl placed his hand on Paul's lower stomach, and then ran his hands up to the man's chest and began to thumb at his pink, soft nipples. The buds quickly hardened beneath his touch, and Paul seemed to be enjoying himself already, bucking into Aaron's hand and moaning softly when Daryl tugged his nipples just right.

Aaron played with Paul's balls for a few moments longer before he moved to stand at the foot of the bed. He grabbed Paul's legs, which were bent and spread. He pulled them down so that they were flat and laid out on the bed, the direction caused Daryl to crawl up Paul's body and sit on his stomach again. Aaron took a moment to playfully tickle the sole of Paul's foot, which almost got him a foot to the face.

He laughed softly and then reached up. Daryl was sat at an angle which gave Aaron a perfect view of his ass and hole. Aaron pressed two fingers against Daryl's entrance, it was still slick and stretched, and there was no resistance as he pushed his two fingers in his tight hole.

He scissored them for a moment as Daryl began jerking Paul's cock, Paul moaning from Daryl's hand on his cock, and Daryl from Aaron's fingers.

Deeming that Daryl was still plenty open and slick from the time Aaron had spent stretching him open while they waited for Paul to return home, Aaron stood straight again.

"Daryl get off him, sit down on the bed beside him," Aaron instructed, and Daryl did as he was told.

Daryl moving gave Aaron a full view of Paul.

"Hi," Paul said, smiling shyly at him.

Aaron smiled back, Paul was always completely adorable when he was shy. Aaron leaned over him and kissed him, gently at first, and then hard. Their tongues moved together, and Paul, on instinct, tried to fight Aaron for dominance. Aaron growled into Paul's mouth, and reached up, he grabbed himself a handful of Paul's long hair and pulled, hard.

Paul cried out, and his eyes blasted open, Aaron pulled back and looked down at him. Paul's pupils were blown wide, and there was a sheen of sweat along his brow and on the tip of his nose.

"You're not in charge, sweetheart," Aaron reminded the slightly younger man, running his fingers through his hair gently, before tugging it hard again.

Paul panted, and then swallowed thickly, "Okay," He said softly.

Aaron grinned and stood straight again, gently slapping Paul's thigh.

"Daryl, pass me a couple of pillows," Aaron instructed him. Daryl did so, "Lift your ass up, Paul,"

Aaron slipped the pillows under Paul's ass to prop him up, "Are you gonna fuck me?" Paul asked, his voice curious as he swallowed thickly again.

"Daryl's gonna ride you, while I stretch you. He'll do that until you come," Aaron began to explain, nodding at Daryl to get himself sorted, Daryl did so and reached for the lube that still sat on the nightstand, "Then we'll get you hard again, and I'll fuck you,"

"Okay," Paul replied, and Aaron's view of him became blocked as Daryl moved on top of Paul again, spreading lube over Paul's cock before he began to sink down on it.

"Are you okay with that?" Aaron asked, taking the lube of Daryl and beginning to spread lube on two of his fingers.

"Yeah- oh fuck," Paul moaned, and Aaron looked up to find Daryl was a couple of inches down on Paul's cock, slowly swallowing him up.

Aaron smirked and rubbed Paul's thigh for a moment before he sat down on the edge of the bed, and placed one finger at Paul's hole, and pushed it inside.

Daryl looked down at Paul as he finally sunk home, Paul's long, thick, and simply large cock, completely buried in his ass. Paul let out a loud groan, and Daryl guessed that Aaron had just put a finger or two inside him.

Daryl gave himself a few minutes to adjust to Paul's cock, and then slowly began to rock back and forth, Paul's cock moving inside of him in such a pleasant way that he moaned loudly.

He increased his pace as he got more comfortable, and Paul seemed to appreciate it as his jaw was slack, and he was panting and moaning, thrusting up into Daryl and pushing down onto Aaron's fingers.

Paul let out a noise that was something between a cry and a groan after a few minutes, and Daryl guessed that Aaron was massaging his prostate.

Aaron chuckled softly from behind them, "Does that feel good, baby?" He asked.

Paul groaned, and reached up to grab Daryl's waist.

Daryl smirked, he stopped his bouncing for just a moment to grab Paul's wrists, and pin them down on the bed beside the man's head. Paul grunted softly and looked up at him.

"No touching," Daryl told him, and Paul glared, but nodded his head in agreement.

Daryl smiled and then slowly began rocking up and down again, Paul growled in annoyance.

They went on like that for a few moments before Aaron hummed from behind them.

"What?" Daryl asked, sweat rolling down his temples, and small moans escaping his mouth as Paul's cock rubbed his prostate.

"I had an idea," Aaron replied thoughtfully.

Paul didn't seem to be paying much attention, his head was thrown back, and he looked overcome with his pleasure as he struggled slightly against Daryl's hold on his wrists and bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed.

"What's that?" Daryl asked, slowing his pace a little.

"Was thinking, that if I pulled him down the bed so that his ass is at the end at it, and I held his legs, I could fuck him while you keep doing that,"

The idea immediately sounded interesting to Daryl's ears, and he looked down at Paul. Aaron's words seemed to have grabbed Paul's attention, his eyes were open now, and he had calmed his breathing.

"How's that sound to you?" Daryl asked the younger man.

Paul licked his lips, "Sounds worth trying," He replied.

Daryl grinned and carefully raised himself up, grabbing the base of Paul's cock and easing it out of himself. He sat down on the side of the bed and waited patiently as Aaron manoeuvred Paul down the bed.

Aaron grabbed Paul by his hips and lifted them up, Daryl grabbing the pillow out from under him as Aaron moved Paul down the bed. He sat Paul's ass back down the pillow and wrapped his legs around his waist so that he'd easily be able to thrust in and out of him.

Paul took a deep breath, and fisted the sheets in his hands, "Fuck," He said softly, squeezing Aaron's waist with his legs and closing his eyes as Daryl crawled on top of him again.

Aaron waited to Daryl to sink down on Paul's cock again and to be moving at a slow pace before he smoothed lube down his cock and lined up with Paul's stretch entrance. Aaron rubbed his sensitive tip over Paul's hole a couple of times, and then applied pressure and started to sink inside, resting his forehead against the back of Daryl's head as he did.

Paul groaned loudly as Aaron started to sink into him, and Aaron rubbed his thigh comfortingly as he began to sink home. He moaned himself once he had, Paul was hot and tight and felt amazing. Paul rarely bottomed, so Aaron took it as a treat to be able to be inside him, but he reminded himself that tonight was for Paul, not him. He began to focus on making Paul feel as good as possible.

Aaron began with slow thrusts, holding Paul's thighs tightly as he rocked in and out of him. Daryl had increased his pace, bounding up and down on Paul quickly, his hands on the man's chest for leverage.

Paul was moaning loudly, squirming beneath them, his legs wriggling in Aaron's hold as he didn't know what to do with himself. He panted heavily between broken moans. He punched the mattress with his fists and cried out loudly.

"Paul, you okay?" Aaron asked.

Paul was panted for several moments, "Fuck- Shit- Orange!" He cried out.

"Slow down?" Aaron asked immediately, slowing his pace and Daryl moved his bouncing to slow rocking.

Paul swallowed thickly and stuttered through a few words, "Too much," He eventually got out.

They both stopped, and Aaron rubbed Paul's thighs.

"Okay, that's okay," He said softly, "What do you want?" He then asked.

"Can't take Daryl," He panted out.

Aaron nodded, and Daryl carefully climbed off of Paul, and Aaron appreciated the sight of his slightly gaping hole as he settled down on the bed beside him.

"How 'bout just my hand or mouth then?" Daryl asked, stroking his hand over Paul's still slightly quivering stomach.

Paul nodded quickly in agreement.

"What's the word?" Aaron asked.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Green," He grunted.

Aaron chuckled softly and patted Paul's thigh before he began moving again. He started with slow rocks into Paul's body, pushing in all the way and then pulling out until he only had a few inches of himself left inside, and then repeated the process. The pace seemed to be working for Paul, he looked more relaxed than he was earlier, his moans not as loud and his breathing at a steadier pace.

Daryl waited a few minutes before he laid himself down on the bed, and grabbed Paul's cock, holding it upright and kitten licking the head for a few moments before slipping the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Paul groaned loudly and lifted one of his hands to grip Daryl's hair hard. Aaron watched them, earlier Daryl hadn't let Paul touch him, but Paul seemed to be just holding and not moving Daryl's head. Daryl allowed it and started bobbing his head up and down, moving his lips down further every time.

Aaron sped up his pace slightly, and only go a little harder, but decided not to alter it any more than that. It had been a very different experience for Paul that night, and Aaron didn't want it to become too much like it had earlier.

Moaning, panting and the wet noises of Daryl sucking Paul's cock, and Aaron moving in and out of his ass, were all that could be heard.

Paul let out an 'ah' sound every time that Aaron's pelvis connected with his ass, and it was easily one of the sexiest, and hottest sounds that Aaron had ever heard.

"I'm…" Paul whimpered, throwing his head back and his thighs shook from where Aaron was holding them, "I'm gonna come," He managed to get out.

Aaron nodded and changed the roll of his hips in a way that he knew would keep his cock dragging along Paul's prostate constantly. He knew that Daryl loved the position, and Paul had to the few times they'd fucked that way. Paul moaned loudly, and thrusted up into Daryl's mouth, Aaron smirked when he didn't even gag. Daryl didn't have a gag reflex and could suck cock like an absolute pro.

Paul tensed up for a few moments and went quiet as he came, as he usually did. Aaron watched as he threw his head back and closed his eyes, and Aaron knew that he was coming down Daryl's throat at that moment.

Knowing that Paul had come and that he didn't like being came inside of without wearing a condom because he didn't like the mess of come leaking out of him, Aaron pulled out.

He let go of Paul's legs, and they hung over the bed, his feet brushing the floor. Aaron bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began jerking himself, it barely took ten seconds for his orgasm to wash over him, and his come spurted over Paul's thighs.

When he came down, he saw that Paul was still panting, but had relaxed and closed his eyes. He wriggled up the bed so that his head was comfortably rested against the pillows, and lazily blinked up at him.

Aaron smiled, and leaned down to kiss his knee quickly, "You get comfortable, okay? I'm gonna get Daryl off, and then we'll settle down for the night,"

Paul nodded and closed his eyes again, rolling onto his side so that he could watch, Aaron assumed.

Aaron sat down on the bed by Daryl and wrapped his hand around his cock. Aaron began jerking him, wanting to get him off quickly so that their attention could go back on Paul. It didn't take long, and Daryl groaned loudly as he came over his own stomach and Aaron's hand.

Paul watched lazily as one of his partners jerked off his other. Almost as soon as Daryl came, they were both crawling back over to him.

Paul smiled softly as Daryl settled in front of him, throwing an arm over legs and placing his head on the pillow a couple of inches back from his. Aaron curled up behind him, his front pressed to his back and his arm over his waist holding him close. He felt relaxed in his post-orgasm bliss.

Aaron nudged Paul's shoulder with his chin and kissed it softly.

Paul smiled for a few moments, but then he felt the tears prickling his eyes. He squeezed them closed and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Daryl asked softly.

Paul nodded, and took a deep breath, "Yeah," he said after a few moments, "I'm just… thank you. You two treat me too well,"

He felt both men's arms around him tighten, and then he was being kissed on the neck and forehead.

"No, we don't," Aaron said softly, "We treat you exactly how we deserve to be treated. Please don't ever think that you don't deserve how we treat you,"

Daryl hummed in agreement, "We love you, sweetheart," He whispered, kissing down Paul's temple to his cheek.

Paul smiled softly, "Since when do you call me sweetheart," He asked the hunter, looking into his gorgeously blue eyes.

Daryl grinned at him, "Since you started acting like one," He said playfully.

Paul smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him softly, "I love you," He said once he pulled away, and then turned his head as much as he could so he could kiss Aaron. He couldn't get there himself, but Aaron lifted his head up so that he could meet him halfway, "I love you too," He said to the curly-headed man.

The three of them moved under the blankets after that, and they all curled up together.

Paul fell asleep first, comfortably wrapped up in a mess arms and legs. For the first time in what could be three months, Paul had a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
